Brotherhood of Hibari
by kerosama1994
Summary: Hibari, in his brothers view... One-shot. 18f27 and slight HibaHaru.


Hibari's family.

This is in Gai's POV.

Warning: AU Female Gender 27, No Mafia, Insanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own don't sue me

"_thought" _

_

* * *

_Hibari

Kyoya, if I can talk to him without any fear of getting bitten to death harshly even though I'm his older brother; I would tell him what I think about him: _"You're a freaking psychopath… _"

I would tell him that…

If I didn't want to live anymore, I want to continue living so I am not saying that to him…

May five is the day Hibari Kyoya was brought into this world to Hibari Genryu and Hibari Cuoro. He was born as a child of the Hibari. He was born on the same day a hurricane went to our homeland in Namimori, Japan. "_Which was weird… I think the hurricane was an omen of the mon- I mean an omen of my brother's birth…"_

When he was born he cried like other babies do._"This is one of the few things which remind me of the fact that my brother is human…" _Though my brother never cried much after he was born to our family. He was born on children's day. He was born in the morning and he was born without much difficulty. Mother made a joke that my Kyoya was in fact disciplined when he was coming out. Though I think I remember mother saying Kyoya kicked a lot when he was still in mother's stomach. Kyoya was not a cuddly baby no one could babysit him without getting bitten literally… Only Grandfather, Grandmother and cousin Kusakabe can babysit without getting bitten.

Kyoya was a child who trained instead of play. He valued discipline a lot and he never had friends. The only one "friend" my brother had was our cousin Kusakabe… Grandfather taught him how to fight when he was a child father, uncle and mother trained him. _"My Grandparents and my family are probably the reason Kyoya grew up to be a menace and threat to human society…"_

Kyoya was violent to other humans especially those who

1) Those who break the rules: "_It's a given we come from a family of crime catching…__** cops **_

2) those who try to wake him up: _" Never try I say this based from personal experience. I tried when he was a child I never ever eve want to try waking him again I had to go to a hospital for my broken bones"_

3) Crowding herbivores: Kyoya was a child who cannot stand crowds. And herbivore unfortunately is the term for those whom he thinks are weak and crowd around. _"I unfortunately was the one who's at fault for his terminologies because I was the one who rented the cycle of nature video." _

Don't try doing any of these things if wish not to get bitten to death by Kyoya.

When Kyoya had entered middle school he was given a pair of tonfas from father_."It was what started my brother's tyran-ahem- discipline team…" _My brother became head and punished those who broke the rules. He was undergoing puberty on middle school, though he never showed interest in girls. He grew and was soon more or less my height, and I was in high school.

Kyoya in his high school was the same as he was in middle school. He had no girlfriend and we, the family was getting worried about him. My brother was not sociable_-"sociopath"-. _He did not have friends except Kusakabe… and a bird he named Hibird "_terrible name, I know…"_

When he graduated on spring the high school has never felt happier to be free from his cruelt -I mean under his care. He took over the position of head of the family and took over the family business. With Kusakabe, he's more or less the one who takes care of the things when Kyoya is unavailable due to reasons.

Mom set Kyoya up with a girl named Haru. She was a nice girl, out of this world, happy, energetic, the opposite of Kyoya. They were set up by our parents and they married on the same year after a dating a bit. They had a traditional Japanese wedding. And Haru was happy to marry Kyoya and become his wife it's been her dream when she was still a little girl… To marry Kyoya and to have a traditional wedding her dreams were in her reach she only had the dream of Kyoya loving her and for her children's father to be Kyoya which she wished would come true…

Though Kyoya did not hold any feelings for her he was a good friend to her. He thought of her as a friend. He was a good husband to her. He treated her with respect. One day in the same year Kyoya and Haru found out that they were having a child. Haru was very happy on finding out while Kyoya was unaffected more or less, he appeared unaffected but I think he might have felt happiness and nervousness.

Mother was happy. Father was happy. The whole family was happy over the news. On the days of Haru's pregnancy Kyoya took care of Haru which made Haru very happy. I thought this happiness would last, but unfortunately it didn't… Months later when Haru was in the middle of delivering her and Kyoya's baby in the delivery room she unfortunately died.

Kyoya was given his daughter who was named Wakana; he took care of her with Haru's mom. He remarried within the same year to a woman named Windy Cruow. He didn't love her but he married her. They were together for five years and they had five children. He got her pregnant with twins and triplets. Though when they had a divorce due to unhappiness . Kyoya won the right of sole custody over his daughters._"Not surprised". _Though I was surprised when Windy didn't ask for any money or alimony and I was even more surprised when my ex-sister in law didn't even fight for the custody of her children…While Windy went to I don't know where.

In the age of twenty four my younger brother met his first love… In the opening of a sports store in Namimori next to the market. We wanted to see the new store; I wanted to own a new training jacket. Kyoya wanted to own new weapons. When we entered the store we were greeted by a man who had black hair and brown eyes. We asked for the jacket and weapons. When he went to get the things we wanted, a girl with brown eyes and hair who was with a girl who was in a wheelchair went into the store. The man went to the girl in the wheelchair, we were there just waiting… I noticed Kyoya was occupied he was only… _"He only had his eyes on the brown haired eyed girl with eyes of a teen who had his first love… the eyes of an infatuated teen on Kyoya's eyes was something I never thought I'd see…" _

"_Wait what?"_

"_Kyoya, my brother Kyoya is in love with someone …"_

"_Today, I think is the day missiles, spears, bullets, M80s, Nuclear warheads rain from the sky and mutant fish people come to the earth to eat us…" _

"_Damn, I regret not telling my wife I hate her chicken…" _

"_I mean it's so dry…"_

_-Ahem-_

"_My brother, he falling in love is impossible… I must be imagining, yea it's my imagination and I'm just stressed from everyday..." _

The next day I find out he researched her. He researched her family, ex husband, children, everything! Like he was obsessed… I did the most normal thing after I found out my brother has an infatuation with this girl…

I told everyone…

This is one of my not best ideas…

I, in the end got bitten to death by Kyoya. Because the family had to confront Kyoya about the girl and I was the only one who knew about her so Kyoya had bitten me to death, beat me, nearly maim? me and broke a couple of my ribs, had broken bones which needed casting, lying on the tatami, in extreme pain, needed medicinal, medical attention.

Yet…

My family even my wife and my child weren't even thinking about my health they ignored me when I was on the tatami. They ignored Kyoya beating me, like this is an everyday occurrence… "Well_ it is an everyday occurrence but still… they can at least be more concerned and not get info about Kyoya's girl from him the moment Kyoya had bitten me to death…"_

On May five in the same year is a day I won't ever forget because Wakana told the family that "daddy" got a new girlfriend and was bringing her to our home.

We were shocked over what info we got, though we got our wits together when Kyoya had given us a call about her being there. We had no idea what she would be liked but everyone wanted to make a good first impression. When Kyoya got home, we were waiting for him outside the gate with the whole servants. Everyone was curious about Kyoya's new girlfriend. Once we were able to see them I saw the brown haired eyed girl. And I had also seen one other thing which I never thought I would live to see…

We, I was completely taken by shock and I was gaping at the scene in front of me….

Kyoya smiling! Kyoya had one hand on her waist! And Hibird on her head! and have I mentioned Kyoya smiling!

For Kyoya to smile, I have never seen him smile before! Honestly, as in I have never seen him smile genuinely truly happy smile before even on his wedding days or on his children birth! And for him to do PDA even in his own house is a first he never did those things to Haru or Windy... And Hibird is never on other people who are not Hibari or Kusakabe!

On that moment I thought"_If Kyoya can smile maybe its not impossible UMA and UFO to exist in this world… Wait a minute! Maybe "Kyoya" is not Kyoya and is an alien, if this was true this is more understandable than a smiling brother. It could also be Kyoya really is smiling and I am in denial or in shock."_

I thought for a moment… Yea it's no doubt the Kyoya not being my brother. Though my theory was instantly destroyed once Kyoya was in front of us. He raised one of eyebrow; his smile was his normal face. _"This was a face which had no emotion."_ He had one hand on her waist… "_Why the women squealed and the reason I think my eardrums burst." _ Though which destroyed my theory was Kyoya's question... Why are you all crowding?

"_Only Kyoya questions our crowding… so he is my brother… My brother, Kyoya really did smile then?"_

"I_ think I need a drink… a couple swigs of tequila"_

"_Or I think I need to lie down…" _ I excused myself and took a nap. When I woke up I went to find where everyone was. I found them all in one of the tatami rooms I went over to where everybody was and when I got there I saw one event I never thought I'd see in this lifetime, even more than Kyoya smiling or Kyoya doing pda at public places or within the house or Kyoya having the eyes of a teen having his first love… "_Kyoya was on one knee had one hand holding her hand other hand had an open box… "_ He was being romantic, I never saw this coming… and for once Kyoya looked nervous… wow this has to be a dream which I will wake up from right about now…

Now…

Now!

Now!

"_Wow I'm not dreaming…"_

"_This is reality…"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa…"_

"_I never saw this coming..."_

On that night Kyoya proposed to his girlfriend Sawada Tsuna… The whole family was happy. The whole family loves Tsuna! Tsuna has six daughters now. Kyoya's daughters have a mother and Kyoya is happy. It's like a fairy tale which ends with a "they lived happily ever after…" I congratulated Kyoya and wished him happiness… "I hope you will have your happy ending…"

* * *

Omake

Gai: How is it you can accept now having six daughters?

Tsuna: I think it's because I always wanted a daughter.

Kyoya: …

Tsuna: Kyoya has it worse.

Gai: huh?

Tsuna: He has seven sons now…

Gai: wwh?

What do you think please review no flames please thank you!


End file.
